


Making Ends Meet

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve might be small but he would do what he needed to in order to pull his own weight in the world.----Kinktober Prompt 29 - Glory Hole
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 10





	Making Ends Meet

Good health was not something that Steve Rogers had been blessed with. He had been born underweight and constantly suffered from physical ailments his entire life. Asthma, scarlet fever, and rheumatic fever were just a few things he had to deal with. For a single mother it had meant that most of Sarah Rogers’s pay went to her son’s medicine to try and keep him from joining his father in the grave. They were barely scraping by to make ends meet when Sarah died from tuberculosis leaving Steve on his own in the world.

Bucky had stepped up to the plate to help his best friend but it grated on Steve to have to accept such charity. It didn’t matter that he would be doing the exact same thing as Bucky if their roles had been reversed. It was the principle of the thing. They were together until the end of the line after all. They would always support one another no matter what life threw in their direction. Steve just hated not being able to stand on his own two feet like a man should be able to.

Well, he might be kneeling instead of standing right now but the point was that he was taking care of himself. The alleyway was cold but Steve had bundled up in his warmest shirt and jacket. It wouldn’t do any good to catch pneumonia while trying to earn money to pay for his asthma medicine.

In front of him was a wooden board with a hole cut in it at waist level for a man standing or mouth level for one who was kneeling. This is where Steve had been seeing clients all night and would continue to until he could manage his half of his and Bucky’s shared expenses. Just then another dick pushed its way through the hole in the wall. It was fat and pink with precum already beading at the head.

Steve was quick to lean in and take as much of the dick into his mouth as he could. Johns didn’t like it when their dicks were left out in the cold for too long. They expected quick service from the hookers out on the street like Steve was if they were going to pay to get their dicks wet.

Steve braced one hand against the wall and got to work sucking and slurping around the cock, licking along the underside and paying particular attention to the gland right beneath the head. Steve knew that to earn the most he would need to be an excellent cocksucker and at this point he’d had plenty of practice. Bucky could find work down at the docks or warehouses. There was no shortage of work for men strong enough to lift and carry around heavy items and as the lightweight boxing champion of Brooklyn, Bucky definitely fit the description.

Steve on the other hand was all of ninth pounds soaking wet and would be laughed away if he tried to get a job there. It seemed no matter what he tried he couldn’t measure up but sucking cocks for pay was something that he could do. Bucky may have chosen to share an apartment with him to help make ends meet but Steve wasn’t about to not pull his own weight. He wasn’t completely useless even if the only thing people seemed to value about him was his mouth. At least they valued it when he was using it to suck dick in back alleys instead of running it and mouthing off to bullies back there.

Steve tightened his lips around the cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck earning a moan from the other side of the wall. Swallowing, he tried to take more of the cock into his mouth but had to stop when it hit the back of his throat and risked making him gag around it. Most Johns didn’t like a cocksucker that choked around their cocks instead of sucking them. They wanted experience for the money that they were paying and experience was something that Steve had plenty of by this point. Rent and food and heat and medicine didn’t pay for themselves after all. At least this man didn’t try thrusting himself any deeper than Steve was willing to take.

He knew that he could potentially earn more by selling out his ass but that brought far too much danger into the equation. If he tried selling his ass there was always a good chance of being caught by a cop and tossed in jail. That was of course assuming that a potential John didn’t think he was queer and just beat him to death on principle. No one would defend him in that case. More likely than not passers by would just join in. One less queer in the world was a good thing as far as most people would be concerned. That’s what made the glory hole so much safer for Steve. The John on the other side could pretend that it was a woman sucking him off because at the end of the day, a mouth was a mouth, they couldn’t care less if it was a man or woman attached to it. All a John cared about was getting off and all Steve cared about was getting paid. Neither had to see the other to do that.

With another twirl of Steve’s tongue, the John on the other side of the wall was grunting and shooting off into Steve’s mouth. Steve kept himself in place and kept sucking until the other man had finished. Only then did he pull off and quietly spit to the side. He had no interest in swallowing random man’s cum all night, especially when he planned on sucking as many cocks as would have him. He knew that Johns liked to think that the whores they fucked all wanted to swallow them so Steve always spit as quietly as he could to help maintain that illusion. Anything that would earn him the most money from each suck job was what he was willing to do.

Once the dick was pulled back through the hole a few rolled bills were shoved through and Steve quickly grabbed them and shoved them into his pocket with the rest of what he had made. He didn’t bother looking to see what he had been given this time. It wasn’t like he could go chasing after the guy to demand more which a few in the past had used as a way to avoid paying to get a free suck job. Not like a whore could go running after them for not paying. Steve would just add everything together at the end of the night when he packed up and headed back to the apartment that he shared with Bucky.

He only had about an hour before he needed to call it quits for the night if he wanted to beat Bucky home. It’s not like Steve was ashamed of doing what he needed to in order to support himself. He knew that people looked down on whores and those that had to resort to selling their bodies just to get by in the world but he didn’t think that Bucky would be one of them. That didn’t mean that Bucky would approve of Steve taking the risk of getting arrested for lewd behavior.

It had only been a minute since the last John left but another had already taken his place and a new dick was already taking the place of the last one. This one was shorter but thicker and crooked a bit to the right. That didn’t bother Steve though, a dick was a dick and he still knew how to suck this one just as well as any other.

Leaning back in Steve got back to work sucking the dick into his mouth. Rent would be coming due next week and he was going to make sure that he had his portion.


End file.
